


【柚天】摇一摇约到偶像怎么办？

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警:平行世界，脑洞大开，极度ooc，幼儿园文笔，写得十分沙雕，浴缸play，落地窗play，强制暴露，酒店没有原型全是我胡诌的，避孕套那些是从网上看到的花边新闻不确定真实性※约炮有风险，摇一摇需谨慎，好孩子不要模仿！！约炮不如嗑cp，嗑柚天送太太！！※请勿上升真人，谁上升谁沙雕！！！×3





	【柚天】摇一摇约到偶像怎么办？

一

“You have wechat,I don't have wechat.”

回到江陵市奥运村日本队驻地房间以后，羽生结弦才突然反应过来博洋所说的“wechat”是个什么东西。

那不就是中国版的LINE吗？明明之前还玩过那么两天，怎么就忘了呢？？就算真没有，现场申请一个也成啊，怎么也不能直接回答没有啊？！

躺在被窝里的羽生·世界冠军·绝对王者·结弦童鞋，表演了一个GOE+5的垂死病中惊坐起，只想回到几个小时之前，给一时嘴瓢的寄几一耳刮子。当然他绝对不会承认是因为突然被小迷弟搭讪要联系方式过于激动而大脑一时当机的。

如果我回头去再要一次，天天会给我吗……？对了！！就以传送照片这种理由好了！！！

“嗨，天天，还记得我们上次那几张合照吗？^_^”一想到自己帅气又不经意的把美化后的私藏合照发给对方，说不定能得到小迷弟“哇，yuzuru好酷哦～谢谢你，mua！”之类崇拜又欣喜的回复，某牛就兴奋得在床上直蹬腿。

真是的……太热情了……如果天天要亲我的话，我到底要不要回一个mua呢？算了算了，想这些太远了，先研究一下wechat到底怎么用吧……

窄小的房间里，手机屏幕泛着诡异的光，鼓成一个大包的被子里时不时传出桀桀怪笑声……

—————————————————————————

回到江陵市奥运村中国队驻地房间以后，金博洋才勉强从几个小时前的尴尬中走出来。

震惊！中国花滑男单运动员竟对日本队卫冕冠军羽生结弦做出这种事？！

好不容易鼓起勇气找偶像要联系方式，却被偶像一口回绝这种事情想起来都丢他天总的面子。如果不幸被无良媒体拍下来，后果简直不堪设想。

那个佝偻着背狗爪子在大腿上迅速摩擦摩擦的猥琐大叔是谁啊？！

不知道不了解不赖我别问了反正不是我你别瞎说.jpg

会掉粉吧，绝对会掉粉吧！说不定yuzuru就是看我那个样子才故意说没有wechat……

心中愈发沮丧，金博洋连刷微博的心情都不美丽了。而住在同一房间的，金·爸爸·杨正用微信和新勾搭上的基友打♂得火热，时不时发出阵阵欢乐的笑声。

“喂，金杨，我说你够了啊！我这儿正难过呢，你笑的嘎嘎得给谁看呢？还是不是我好老铁了？”金博洋不乐意了，一个枕头砸了过去，嘴撅得能挂茶壶。

“昂？乖哈别闹，我跟人聊天呢，你要是寂寞空虚冷就自己去微信摇一个去，说不定能把你未来对象给摇出来呢”江哥头都不抬一下，随口打发了躁动的某人。

“切——你以为谁都跟你一样低级趣味……”金博洋下意识的回嘴，小手却正直的点开了wechat绿色的图标。

微信摇一摇他早有耳闻，听说还一度成为约炮利器，但是像他这样年仅三岁的宝宝怎么可能用过这种东西呢？

在界面里翻了半天才找到，金博洋做贼心虚偷偷瞄了一眼隔壁床的江哥，确定对方不在看自己才大着胆子点开了这一功能。纯黑的背景上是一只白色的小手，那手里握的好像不是手机而是他金某人的节操。

“咔嚓——嚓”随着声响，金博洋觉得自己纯洁的灵魂被玷污了。仿佛已经和素未谋面的陌生人翻云覆雨大战了三百回合，他经不住有些耳热，脑海里也跟着有了些绮想。

如果羽生也在用摇一摇就好了……不可棱不可棱，他那么正经一人，除了比赛和皮，还有什么能引起他的兴趣呢？

金博洋哑然失笑。

二

早在17年就申请过了账号，甚至连头像和昵称一系列个人信息都填的好好的，羽生结弦的wechat就跟金某人的facebook、人人账号一样早早得被忘在了脑后。

试密码试了十几分钟才想起来自己设定的是“yuzuboyanglovelove”这种沙雕密码暂且不提，他终于把wechat探索得差不多了，除了某一个神秘的功能。

“摇一摇手机可以互加朋友，帮你找出同一时间一起摇的人，还能随机与远方的他(她)直接聊天。”

羽生结弦敏锐的察觉到，这只白色的小手，握着的很有可能是打开新世界大门的钥匙。怀着某种虔诚又激动的心情，他轻轻摇了摇手机。

“咔嚓——嚓”短短几秒钟的匹配时间里，羽生向花滑之神默默许了愿。

卡密sama保佑我有缘人一定是博洋洋洋洋洋！！！

花滑之神被这两个同一时间颅内尖叫的狗男男吵得头秃，勉为其难的准了他们的心愿。

哼，不就是心有灵犀吗，单身狗一点也不嫉妒。

—————————————————————————

揭晓命运的时候到了！金博洋压下高歌一曲《忐忑》的冲动移开了捂在眼睛上的白嫩小手，下一秒却不由得皱了皱眉。

“博洋的尾巴”哦哟，难道是我粉丝？

“相距1公里”麻叶，难道是住在奥运村里的？？

“地区:日本—仙台  
个性签名:努力会白费，但努力不会说谎。”哦哟哟，难不成是天柚双担？（天天:咦？我说了什么，我什么都没说）

喂喂喂，小老弟，你怎么肥四？一边用我的“证件照”做头像一边签名写羽生的话，相册里还全是我跟我偶像的合照。你属性很不明诶，小心柚粉姐姐们开除你粉籍哦？

金博洋心情很是微妙，什么时候他这么红了吗？随便一摇就摇到自己的粉丝，这种感觉就跟你穿着大裤衩上街买菜却突然发现自己火了被人围观拍照一样。

……嘛，总比摇到奇奇怪怪的人要好吧。

—————————————————————————

揭晓命运的时候到了！羽生结弦压下热舞一曲《恋dance》的冲动移开了捂在眼睛上的白嫩大手，下一秒却激动得难以自持。

“天总”是天天吗？是天天吧！

“相距1公里”噫呜呜噫！

“地区:加拿大—多伦多  
个性签名:无”没错！就是天天吧！！

看到头像羽生突然有些害羞，他向来知道博洋喜欢他，但是明目张胆的用他的照片做头像却是没想到的。除此之外，相册里面各种各样他的照片和两人的合照都让他有点不真实的感觉。

会不会是认错人了呢？也许是我和天天的粉丝呢？

带着一点疑惑一点期待，羽生结弦率先向这位身份不明的朋友打了招呼。

“你好，我是羽生结弦(๑´ㅂ`๑)”

三

就在金博洋跟手机玩小眼瞪小眼的时候，突然一条新消息吸引了他的注意力，消息来源自然是方才那位属性不明的小老弟。

【博洋的尾巴:你好，我是羽生结弦(๑´ㅂ`๑)】

金博洋简直要笑出声。呵，这年头骗人都这么不走心的吗，看到小爷头像是羽生就跑来碰瓷？？？指不定是哪个认识我的在这逗我呢，好吧，那天总不介意陪你玩玩。

【天总:哦，那我是普鲁申科 →_→】

—————————————————————————

刚把话发出去羽生其实就已经开始后悔了，且不说这位朋友会不会相信他，如果相信他了，那他的联系方式就流出去了，如果不相信他，那可能认为这人有病吧。

羽生还没为自己的一时冲动沮丧一会儿，对方回复的，这神一样的展开就把他弄懵了。他认真思考了普鲁申科突然空降江陵市冬奥村并且和他同一时间用wechat玩摇一摇的可能性，然后在心里画了一个大大的叉。

看来这位朋友并不相信我啊，该怎么办呢？总不能直接问，你是金博洋吧，如果猜错的话那也太失礼了……

还没等他纠结出个所以然，那人又发来了消息。

【天总:噗，开个玩笑，你不会真信了吧。不过你也是很差，竟然说自己是羽生结弦。我今天刚知道的，羽生根本就没有wechat哈哈哈。】

想象着屏幕那边天天忍俊不禁的样子，羽生也跟着露出了微笑。“今天刚知道的”“根本就没有wechat”，看样子就是博洋无误了。

【博洋的尾巴:哈哈哈我差点当真了呢，你很幽默。抱歉啊，我是开玩笑的，其实我是金博洋选手的粉丝^_^】

—————————————————————————

看到对方如此坦诚的道歉，金博洋也放下了那点芥蒂，在听说是喜欢自己的冰迷之后，对尾巴同学的好感更是上升了三分。

【博洋的尾巴:我听说博洋选手的小名叫天天，认识的人都叫他天总，这跟你的昵称是不是有联系啊？】

新的消息发来，金博洋正笑得开心呢，心里一惊，这才发现自己原来早在掉码的边缘徘徊。

【天总:你说这个啊，那是我模仿他的名字起的。emmmmm，其实我和你一样，也是金博洋的粉丝……不过，我更喜欢羽生结弦哦。我看到你的相册里面有很多他俩的合影，还有你的个性签名，其实你也是羽生粉吧╭(￣▽￣)╮】

火速转移话题，对着自己的粉丝说粉自己，即便是可爱天真又耐揍的天总脸上也有点挂不住。他仔细回想了一下自己朋友圈都发了些什么鬼。

某牛的美照、某牛的丑照、某牛的表情包、对于花滑的一些心得体会、偶尔几张自己的黑历史……总的来说，就是一普通到不能再普通的吸牛号，并没有什么见不得人的东西，他总算安下了心。

哎呀妈呀，要是被这位知道了我就是ta粉的那个金博洋，那也忒丢人了……

—————————————————————————

这下尴尬的换成屏幕那头的羽生结弦了，他光想着怎么逗一逗天天，没想到把自己搭进去了。可是相册里的合影摆在那里，删了总觉得欲盖弥彰，何况他也根本舍不得删。

【博洋的尾巴:是、是啊，我是他们俩双担，不过和你相反，比起羽生我更喜欢博洋(*/ω＼*)】

厚着脸皮把编辑好的话发了出去，羽生把天天发的那句“我更喜欢羽生结弦”截了屏存在手机里看了又看，心里美滋滋的。

嘿嘿，原来博洋这么喜欢我的吗？

世界上没有什么事情，比暗恋对象也喜欢你，更让人开心了～

四

自从那一夜天雷勾动地火（不是）之后，两人第二天都盯着大大的熊猫眼出现在队友们面前，脸上挂着傻笑，手机更是寸步不离身，让人们不约而同的发出了“这小子／羽生／天天莫不是谈恋爱了”这种疑问。

没什么机会见面的两人对此反映却是出奇的一致——笑而不语。

三天三夜的陪伴让他们俩关系跟坐了火箭一样飞速升温，他们从平昌冬奥会上各位选手的表现，一直聊到了普鲁申科和亚古丁究竟有没有一腿，以及“羽生选手”和“博洋选手”谁攻谁受这种问题上面。

没错，这位尾巴同学竟然和他一样是个gay，金博洋愈发觉得神奇，咋滴，这摇一摇分配对象还带性向匹配这种高级功能的嘛？那给我整个好看的，就羽生结弦那样的成不？滑稽.jpg

随着两人关系的日渐亲密，金博洋说话也越发随意了起来。这一日，距离25号的表演滑还有三天可供早早比完的小男单们支配，金博洋又和尾巴君聊了起来。

【博洋的尾巴:天总，你有什么提议吗，我一个人好无聊啊……_(´_`」 ∠)_】

【天总:我也闲得长蘑菇啊，一个人还能干啥啊，玩蛋儿去呗】

【博洋的尾巴:哇你好色，一个人玩蛋儿多没意思啊，我们两个人一起呗(´･ω･`)】

虽然知道是开玩笑，但金博洋看到信息的那一刻还是脸红得可以，气氛突然变得暧昧了起来。

【天总:喂喂喂，色的是谁啊，我哪有你这个意思。我要玩蛋儿也是跟ysjx一起啊，你哪凉快哪呆着去。理不直气也壮.jpg】

【博洋的尾巴:可是ysjx只有一个啊，他要和jby在一起，到时候你怎么办呢？】

【天总:那我做梦都能笑醒……】

【天总:你别误会，我们cp粉都是这样的，我单身可以，我cp必须结婚！】金博洋想了想还是加上了这句，杜绝掉码的一切可能。

【博洋的尾巴:可是我喜欢你啊……ysjx和jby在一起，你和我在一起不好吗？】

【博洋的尾巴:而且……其实你很想要了吧？我承认对你很有感觉，也能感觉得到你对我不是一点没有感觉，那么为什么不和我试试呢？】

【博洋的尾巴:……抱歉，喝了一点酒，说了这么多不知所云的话……如果你觉得困扰的话我不会再打搅你了，失礼了……】

明明只是些文字，金博洋却被搅得心烦意乱。男人之间的感情没有那么多唧唧歪歪、情意绵绵，何况难得碰上一个三观兴趣各方面都很契合的人，他早就有些意动了。

只是他一直都放不下压抑在心底的情感，对羽生结弦的情感。羽生于他，就像是遥不可及的孤星，最耀眼最渴望却永远也得不到。与其让自己陷得更深，现在就抽身而去也许是最好选择，不是吗？

金博洋脑海里不由得回想起和他相处的点滴。11年中国杯第一次和他同台演出；13年他拿到了青年组的冠军，而他站在成年组的最高领奖台上；15年，他在成人组的国际赛场上首次亮相，终于能够和他同台竞技；再之后，就是每年短暂的相聚与长久的别离……

年复一年的等待真的有意义吗？也许是时候做出选择了。

过了许久，就在羽生等到想要放弃的时候，手机屏幕终于亮了。

【天总:几点？在哪？】

五

在酒店员工的指引下乘搭着平稳上升的电梯，金博洋隔着裤子掐了一把大腿才意识到自己真的不是在做梦。

他真的要跟一个才认识三天的男人上床了。

虽然这三天里他们聊得十分投机，但这并不能改变他这是在约炮的事实。

他连对方叫什么现在都不知道，唯一能够安慰的就是他看过了这人发来的照片。腹肌很性感，脸应该也不会差到哪去吧……大概。

刚刚在江哥和教练面前真的很丢人啊，参加奥运会还想要出去逛街……好吧，还挺符合他平时心血来潮各种乱跑的形象的。希望当时脸争点气不要太红被看出来不对劲……

话说他要是知道了我就是他粉的那个金博洋会不会脱粉然后把我挂出来啊……等等！妈耶，我这做得不就是那些人渣偶像才干得出来的睡粉吗？？？

不行不行，这不成，我怎么能干这种事，果然还是应该拒绝吧！但是我都已经答应人家了，至少得见人家一面，放人鸽子也是不对的……

不知不觉到了房间门口，金博洋心中各种天人交战。之前答应约炮的勇气都不知道跑哪去了，他现在怂的只想调头就走。

在门口蹲了半晌，他心里一横，终于还是按响了门铃。怕啥，他天总从小吓大的！那人还能吃了他不成！再说他又不欠他什么，约炮也是他先提出来的，我虚啥？他要是打人……我就、我就跑还不行吗！

房门缓缓打开了，金博洋头都不敢抬，一双小眼睛瞟着面前人腹部及以下，一连串子弹一样的自白就脱口而出:

“尾巴你好我是天总没错我就是你之前粉的那个金博洋我刚刚想了又想我们这样做果然还是不对的睡粉这种事情那是人渣才干的我不能干我也不是故意骗你的我就不是不知道该怎么跟你讲希望你能原谅我耍了你如果你不能原谅我的话你可以打我一顿我保证三拳之内绝不还……羽羽羽羽生？？！”

“对、对对不起！我走错了房间了！”

从刚从就憋笑憋得十分辛苦的羽生结弦终于忍不住发出了毁天灭地般的笑声，他一把揪住想要跑路的鹌鹑，迅速带上房门，把青年压在门板上并顺手落了锁。

还没有意识到在劫难逃的金博洋仍然没能从震惊状态中恢复过来，甚至中了语言能力下降的debuff。

“你就是那个……尾巴？这几天一直跟我聊天的，都是你？？”

金博洋脑海中迅速掠过了这几日的聊天内容，全是他惨不忍睹各种吹柚的痴汉言论。

“我更喜欢羽生结弦”“羽生太帅了我了个丢”“啊啊啊啊想要给yuzu生猴子”“我要玩蛋也是跟ysjx一起啊”……类似的脑内弹幕把金博洋淹没了，他觉着他再也没有脸面见偶像了。

“是啊，一直都是我。羽生结弦和金博洋在一起，尾巴和天总在一起，就像现在这样，不是刚刚好吗？”

被博洋可爱的模样勾得心痒痒，羽生心情大好，一边调侃着一边在近在咫尺的脸蛋儿上香了一口。

金博洋白皙的脸蛋儿肉眼可见的浮上一层红晕，羞得眼睛不知道该看哪。虽然知道自己是被偶像给耍了，却不知怎的完全生不起来气……反而有点窃喜？好吧，是高兴的有些发懵了。

这几天的相处，“尾巴君”对“博洋选手”的喜欢溢于言表，这不就是等同于，羽生就是这么喜欢他的吗？

“对了，你是什么时候看出来那个号就是我的啊？”

“emmmmm我想想，好像，第一天晚上就知道了诶”

“诶诶诶？！我的破绽就这么大的吗？你是咋知道的啊？！”

自以为伪装十分成功的金博洋内心再次受到了极大的震撼，合着从头到尾就他一个人蒙在鼓里啊？？？再联想到这人上来第一句招呼就是，“你好，我是羽生结弦”自己甚至还毫不留情嘲笑了他，现在想想简直就是蠢到家了啊！

羽生作出一副十分尴尬的模样，纠结地皱起来眉，“我也想不起来了呢…如果博洋亲我一口的话，说不定就又想起来了……”

“你你你……！”金博洋被这种明目张胆的骗亲行为气得发抖，但好奇心像猫一样挠得他浑身不得劲。他终于放下了羞耻心，在那张心心恋恋的脸庞上印下了一吻。

“咦？都已经叫过老公、老婆了，博洋怎么还是这么害羞呢？不亲在这里不，作，数，哦……”捉住面前人的小手点在自己的唇瓣上，灵巧的舌头刻意舔过白嫩的指腹，留下透明的水渍，羽生黑色的眼睛透着侵略欲。

金博洋在那舌尖舔过时，心口也仿佛被不痛不痒的咬了一口，他觉得自己被某种凶猛的野兽锁定了，“别这样……谁跟你老公老婆了啊……”反射性的想要推开面前人的禁锢，却恰好推搡在刚刚沐浴过的胸膛上。

结实的胸膛还散发着水汽，在如此近的距离下金博洋甚至能看清每一个毛孔。通透细腻的皮肤，每一寸都对他有着致命的吸引力。手掌下紧实光滑的触感，纹理分明的肌肉线条，更是让他大脑一片空白。

羽生亲昵地靠近博洋因为侧身躲避而暴露在外的耳垂，“老公…你的脸好红啊……”刻意压低的声线里透着浓浓的色气，还有几分撒娇的意味，故意呼出的热气很快把小巧的耳垂蒸熟了。

金博洋欲哭无泪，在得知这人和自己性向相同以后，他就毫无节操的占了人家口头上的便宜，老婆老婆喊个不停，对方也总是毫不介意的回应。现在好了，报应到自己头上了吧。

我把你当“闺蜜”，你却想上我？！

在如此撩拨下，金博洋的小弟弟也诚实的起了反应，耳朵上不断传来的温热气息简直舒服得他骨头都酥了，偏偏这人还不懂适可而止，一刻不停的散发着荷尔蒙，清爽的男性将他团团围住。

于是，金博洋很丢脸的腿软了。

“等、等一下！我认输！我认输了还不行吗！我再亲你一口，你得放开我！”

“好呀！”羽生笑眯眯的答道，狭长的眼睛直接眯成了一条缝。

亲一口，就亲一口而已，亲一口又不掉一块肉，亲完就安全了，你不是一直想亲的吗……

在心里给自己打着气，金博洋闭上眼睛，扶着男人的肩膀，慢慢送上自己的嘴唇。

薄而柔软的嘴唇带来果冻般的触感，不时呼出的温热鼻息简直要把他烤熟了，蜻蜓点水般的触碰后，在他想要拉开两人的距离时，一只大手突然扶住了他的脑后。

猝不及防的施压，方才还温顺的舌头摇身一变成了侵略者，用力顶开微闭的牙齿，强迫另一条小舌与之共舞。双腿之间被不容抗拒得挤进，好不容易分开的一丝距离被转眼间拉得更近，可怕的是，他竟毫无招架之力。

“唔……唔……等、等一下……哈啊……放开…唔……这跟我们说好的不一样！”

博洋夹杂着娇喘的声音在温暖的房间里显得愈发情色，羽生在怀里的人断气之前结束了这霸道的一吻。唇角拉出暧昧的银丝，他意犹未尽的瞥过博洋红润微肿的嘴唇。

“放开？别开玩笑了，宝贝，踏入这个房间，你就没有反悔的余地了……”

被压在门板上的青年一副恼羞成怒的样子，眼睛红彤彤的像兔子一样可爱。衣服不知何时被卷到了胸口，露出白到晃眼的皮肤和细瘦的腰肢。

裤子也被脱到腿弯处，里面白色的四角内裤堪堪挂在跨上，被性器撑起一团，凸出的部位留下与周围明显不同的透明水渍。

羽生裹在腰间的浴巾也不知何时滑落在地板上，赤裸着身体却丝毫不忸怩不安，反倒是欣赏起博洋眼睛不知往哪搁的害羞样子。

他调笑着把挺立的性器顶在博洋最娇嫩的大腿根部，细腻而有弹性的触感简直让他爱不释手。

“博洋不是说要和我一起玩蛋吗？现在就试一试如何？”

火热的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，肌肤与肌肤间光滑温热的触感让两个人都为之一振。羽生扶在博洋脑后的手掌向下滑过，揉捏着紧实细腻的后颈，一路向下，抚过凸出的脊线，挑起内裤的边缘，手指按在尾椎骨上。

带着薄茧的手掌像是有魔力，被抚摸过的地方无一不升起令人战栗的快感。酥麻感在尾椎骨处聚集，纯情小处男哪里受得住这般赤裸裸的挑逗，不轻不重的按压险些让他就这样泄了去。

“够了……停一下！我、我还没洗澡呢，你也不嫌我脏。”金博洋脸涨得通红，他觉得自己不再采取行动的话，还没踏进这个房间一步，就要被压在门板上干到腿软。

“博洋浑身上下都香香的，牛奶味的哦。”羽生完全不在意他所说的，甚至底下头在怀中人颈间嗅个不停。

“不行不行，我不管你怎么想，我必须要洗澡，你在外面老老实实等我。不许……不许突然闯进来啊！”

好一番理据力争，金博洋终于给自己争取了一个死缓。

六

金博洋本想坐在马桶上思考一下人生的，但他没有料到羽生挑的这个房间根本就不是普通房间，而是适合情侣做一些酱酱酿酿事情的那种。

与整个房间相隔的是一个扇形的宽敞阳台，除了连接房间的一部分，其余都是透明的玻璃幕墙，和充足的阳光搭配，构成了令人愉悦的晴天一角。

从落地窗往下看，可以望见酒店的私密花园和一个露天泳池，好在冬季来游泳的人并不多。眺望远方，是白雪皑皑的太白山脉，处处点映着青松，壮丽的景观让人心胸也为之开阔。

最引人注目的是一个扇形浴池，占了房间绝大多数面积，温暖的池水蒸腾着热气，上面甚至撒了些许红色的花瓣。

纵使金博洋并不喜欢花瓣浴这种娘不兮兮的东西，但他不得不承认，这里气氛实在是太好了，美好的让本来有些紧张的他也不知不觉中放松了心情。

一一褪去凌乱的衣衫，青年没有一丝瑕疵的躯体在日光的亲吻下更显柔美。只见他用足尖小心翼翼地试了试池水，就赤着脚带着灿烂的笑颜步入池中。

清澈中泛着微白的池水，温度恰到好处。热水从浴池底部咕嘟咕嘟不断冒出，小小的水泡溅开在他胸口，带来微麻的新奇触感。

什么ysjx，什么菊花不保通通被忘在了脑后，金博洋在浴池中扑腾的不亦乐乎，甚至来了几下狗刨。搅乱了一池春水，艳丽的花瓣几乎挑逗的紧贴在青年的皮肤各处。

成股流下的池水抚过微皱的花瓣，像一只只小手温柔的抚摸着各个部位。胸口的乳首、敏感的腰侧、紧实的小腹……当一片花瓣从漂亮的脊背上缓缓滑落时，金博洋几乎呻吟出声。

酥酥麻麻的快感挑逗起了情欲，好容易平息下去的小弟弟再次神气起来。也许是风景太美，也许是气氛太好，金博洋头脑中多出了些绮丽的画面。

他伸出手指试探的抚摸身后的褶皱，紧紧闭合的小穴在手指的戳弄下微张，温暖的池水立刻追随着手指将其填满。

“唔……嗯……”

双腿分开跪在浴池底部，金博洋努力抬高腰身，撅起挺翘的浑圆，上半身爬伏在黑色大理石的边缘上，专心清洗着小穴。左手紧紧捂住嘴巴，右手从双腿间穿过，在乳液和池水的帮助下进出愈发顺利。

压抑不住的呻吟从指缝间溜走，柔软肠壁不断被池水温柔又不可抗拒的侵犯，过高的温度时常让他浑身激灵。麻痒感在穴里升腾，手指抽插的速度越来越快，不知触到了哪一点，强烈的快感让他整个身体颤抖起来。

“唔……哈啊……好舒服……”

许久不见动静而有些担心的羽生推门进来的时候，看到的就是这样香艳的一幕。

浑身赤裸的青年毫不设防得背对着他，漂亮的蝴蝶骨在黑色大理石的映衬下白得耀眼，浑圆的肩头小巧精致，低洼的腰肢随着脊线没入微白的池水，肉感十足的臀峰却高高挺立在微冷的空气中。

看不到他正面的动作，羽生只能看见一只小巧的手在股间密处进出，翻出内部粉红色的褶皱，池水又肆意涌入，发出轻微的水声。青年浑身颤抖着，像是刚刚到达了顶峰，双臂虚软无力，眼看就要没入池水，听到门口的动静，惊讶的回眸。

一时间，羽生只想到了媚眼如丝，他的神魂都要被那张微微呻吟的红唇勾了去。

他只想狠狠撞进这具勾人的身体，让青年红润的嘴唇只能发出他想听的声音。

一手托起差点跌进浴池的身躯，羽生取走了股间某片要落不落的花瓣，拇指与食指轻轻交错，感受其丝绒般的触感。

“许久不见博洋从阳台出来，还以为出了意外，没想到是在吃独食啊……”慢条斯理的声音里有着说不出的轻慢，似笑非笑的凤眼在青年身体上来回打量。

金博洋盯着男人指尖被蹂躏的花瓣，仿佛被揉捏的是自己臀间的幽缝，竟不自然的红了脸。像是犯了错的学生，他的心里升起了些淡淡的羞耻，这羞耻心却勾得身体更加敏感。

他本是想清理一下身体，被人现场抓获玩弄自己的身体是他不曾想到的。他乖顺的把身体依在揽着他的手臂上，像是一个谄媚的孩子，不知为何，他有种预感，不这样做得话，他可能会受到难以接受的惩罚。

羽生轻笑了几声，笑意终于达了眼底。他捏了捏博洋肥嫩的脸蛋，又是欣赏又是爱怜的抚摸着手掌下雪白的躯体。

“也是怪我，竟然没有读懂博洋的邀请，毕竟几个小时前，某人就已经欲求不满想要和我共赴云雨了呢。”

再次被提起聊天时的乌龙，金博洋又羞又恼，想要挣扎却被牢牢掌控，只好用屁股撞了撞那人的手臂，刻意挑衅道:

“是这样啊，我就没见过哪位妻子，这样服侍老公的！”

羽生露出玩味的笑，放开了臂弯中的身体，在博洋猝不及防惊呼时，又来到了他的身后，托起了肉鼓鼓的臀部。

狰狞的性器头部顶在湿滑柔软的穴口，羽生轻柔的按摩着周围的褶皱，偏偏不进入早已饥渴不已的身体。

刚刚泄过一次的身体正是敏感的不行，浅浅的刺入根本无法缓解欲望，穴心里的麻痒简直要把他吞没了。

“好了好了……唔……别闹了，快进来！”

顾不得什么脸面，金博洋催促着，只想要什么粗大的东西磨一磨小穴，把它填满，止住那种深入骨髓的瘙痒。

羽生不再逗弄，伴着温热的流水嵌入微张的小穴，绯色的花瓣竟也跟着滑了进去。粗壮的柱体把小小的洞口撑出令人惊异的大小，用力的捣弄把花瓣也顶入了更深的地方。

“哈啊……等、等一下，什么东西进去了……唔……”

“是玫瑰花瓣哦，博洋用身体来制造玫瑰花汁怎么样？感觉很有意思哦！”

像是发现了什么有趣的东西，羽生更加兴致盎然，长驱直入的性器次次顶弄在可怜的花瓣上。

“啊、啊，拿出去、不要、太痒了，受不了了！”

花瓣粗糙的边缘不断刮擦着敏感的内壁，金博洋要被这种酥麻与痒感整疯了。他甚至想着，是不是只有把这身体玩坏了，把这小穴捣烂了，才能止住这种折磨人的麻痒。

微白的池水随着性器一起涌入密穴，博洋产生了一种无时无刻不被肏弄的错觉。平坦的小腹被池水灌得满满的，微微的胀痛感，让他总觉得自己下一秒就要失禁。

恐慌漫上心头，青年白嫩的脚趾蜷缩成可爱的一团，浑身都在颤抖，后穴更是夹得紧紧的，生生憋住排泄的欲望。

“老公很有感觉吗？夹得老婆要断了哦”，羽生调笑着，手掌轻轻按压着凸起的小腹，小穴夹得他更紧了。

“嗯、嗯，不要、不要压！呜呜，要流出来了！”

声音里带上了浓浓的哭腔，博洋双手扒在大理石的边缘上，却没有任何可以着力的地方，只能无力的挣扎着。

羽生却是恶趣味的重重拍打在挺翘的屁股上，一边用力肏弄已经紧绷到极点的小穴，湿热紧致的穴肉险些让他缴械投降。

“不行、不行了，忍不住了……呜呜呜……”

终于，一股又一股水流从颤抖的身体里接连喷出，被蹂躏的不成样子的花瓣也随之流出，在池水中泛起丝丝紫红色的花汁。

虽然并没有出现什么污秽不堪的东西，但金博洋还是难堪的哭了出来。这种近似被人干到失禁的状况狠狠挫伤了他的自尊心，他从没想过自己会像不能自理的幼童一般，在别人怀里排泄，更让他难堪的是，疲软的性器竟在这般刺激下微微有了反应。

七

羽生按压着怀中人的小腹，手指轻轻抠弄着穴口，让池水全部流尽，一边哄着已经哭得停不下来的青年。

“乖哦，博洋不哭，都是我的错，我不应该订这样一个房间，老婆带你看风景好不好呀？看到漂亮的风景，老公就不能再哭了哟”

捞起哭得上气不接下气的青年，羽生把他抱到了玻璃幕墙前。

“停、停下，嗝，你是魔鬼吗？！嗝，这底下都是人啊！！”

哭得直打嗝的金博洋预料到了男人的意图，心中恐惧更甚。正是晴朗的天气，充足的日照使得能见度十分良好，但却更让他紧张。

透明的玻璃幕墙没有丝毫遮蔽的作用可言，虽然冬泳的人不多，但一旦有人试图在泳池里向上张望还是能窥得楼上的春光的。

“有什么关系嘛，这样的设计不就是这么用的吗？而且，天天的皮肤在阳光下kirakira的，很好看啊！”

羽生整个托起博洋的臀部，分开他的双腿成为大张的M型，挂在他的两侧手臂，又将他漂亮的脊背抵在玻璃墙上。

因为看不见背后的情景，金博洋更紧张了，他总觉得身后有无数双眼睛正盯着他看，看他放浪得吞吐男人阴茎的样子。

羽生再次破开了紧闭的小穴，这样的体位让他们身体连得更紧。像这样沐浴着阳光自由的结合，释放自己的天性，类似于回归自然的做爱方式也让他身心愉悦。

他亲吻着博洋的下巴，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。金博洋双手搭在男人肩膀上，只能被动承受着一波又一波的插入，他甚至能听到整根没入时，囊袋拍打在穴口处发出色情的声响。

“哇，博洋，有人在下面看我们呢！”羽生面不改色的扯谎，欺负博洋是他最大的乐趣之一。

“什么？！那你快放我下来！”金博洋扭动着身体，却只是磨蹭出两人更加强烈的欲望。席天幕地的感觉让他整个人处于紧绷的状态中，强烈的羞耻心让他更为敏感。

“所有人都看到了哦，看到你的小屁股怎么吃下我的肉棒，说不定他们也想试一试呢……”言语中是不堪入耳的污言秽语，羽生更加用力得肏弄着。

“小穴是粉红色的哦很漂亮，咦？怎么还有水流出来，博洋是被我干到出汁了吗？”

金博洋全身泛着诱人的红晕，气不过这人几次三番的调戏，恶狠狠地咬在他肌肉紧实的肩膀上，留下一圈红红的牙印。

“嘶……”轻微的疼痛是最好的催情剂，羽生更为情动，在湿滑柔软的小穴里横冲直撞。

金博洋深刻体会到了什么叫自作自受，却只能沉溺在痛苦和快乐的双重夹击中无法自拔……

—————————————————————————

p.s:那一日，羽生结弦拉着他翻来覆去做了好几次，当他软着腿回到奥运村驻地时，队友和教练们都用一种难以言喻的眼神看着他，看得金某以为自己约炮的事情败露了，心里一阵阵发慌。

“天天啊，这两天是不是得痔疮了？你要出去买药干嘛非得避着我啊，咱俩谁跟谁啊，你别不好意思，以后再有这种困难，直接说，让我帮你去买都行！！”

莫名其妙突然来中国队串门的羽生选手在旁边发出了杠铃般的笑声，金博洋挤出一个狰狞的笑容，“那我真是太谢谢您了啊……”

p.p.s:自平昌冬奥会以后，金博洋再也不相信偶像兼恋人表面上彬彬有礼、温文尔雅的那一套了。这个人在床上简直就是一个禽兽！他有些愤愤的想着。

他竟然想着把平昌期间免费发放的避孕套全部和他试用一下。天知道这短短16天里，每个运动员每天都能领到两个免费的套套，他们两个人加起来一共就是64个套子！光想到这个数字，他就止不住的肾虚。

“天天天天，我刚刚突然想起来之前索契冬奥会带回来做纪念的套套还没有用呢，我们也一起检验一下它们有没有过期呗(*/ω＼*)”

“滚粗！谁要跟你一起用避孕套啊，你一个人玩蛋儿去吧！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”

网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘。

从wechat摇来的爱情，可能就是这么奇妙～doge.jpg


End file.
